1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical energy generating apparatus, more particularly one, which includes permanent magnetic fluid, an induction coil, and a ferrite film, and will receive heat energy for change to happen in magnetic field between the permanent magnetic fluid and the ferrite film, thus making the induction coil producing electrical energy to charge storage batteries.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sunlight, wind power, and water power are major sources of renewable energy, and can be used to generate electricity instead of petroleum in an environment friendly manner, thus helping reduce consumption petroleum and preventing supply of petroleum from running out too rapidly. However, there will be some difficulties in putting such sources of energy into use.
Electrical appliances are usually powered by either utility grid or batteries. For example, alarm clocks, toys, portable CD players, flashlights, automobiles, motorcycles, and cellular phones have to be used with batteries. Such batteries have to be either replaced with new ones or recharged after they run out. Common storage batteries have to be charged through a battery charger connected to the utility grid after they run out of power. Therefore, there will still be significant amount of energy consumed in charging batteries, and it is a main object of the present invention to provide an electrical energy generating apparatus to overcome the above-mentioned problems.